Plastic lenses (organic polymers) are light-weight, difficult to crack, and can be tinted, as compared with inorganic lenses. Accordingly, devices containing lenses in polymeric material, such as eye-glasses and cameras, have been rapidly spreading on a commercial scale.
Various polymeric materials to be used for the production of lenses have been developed in the state of the art. A typical example of these materials can be thiourethane resins obtained from polymerizable compositions including a polyisocyanate compound and a thiol (see Patent Literatures 1 to 5).